Through the Dimensions
by carealot
Summary: Sabrina has just found out she is a witch. What happens when Paige sneezes into her dimension? What happens when Paige's sisters come to find her? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever piece of fanfiction although I have been reading fanfiction from around the site for around a year now. I am 25 years old, Australian and my favourite shows include Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Queer as Folk, Bewitched, Charmed and Ghost Whisperer. I also enjoy reading the Harry Potter fanfiction around this site.

Saying that this piece is purely fictional, any characters or events that represent real life are purely accidental and..oh? I wasn't supposed to write that was I? Ok lets try again. The following story will contain a few characters from the following movies/tv series.

Sabrina the Teenage Witch

Charmed

Harry Potter

Tales of Narnia – The Magicians Nephew (just touches on it a little)

None of these are mine and are the works of Constance M. Burge (Charmed), Nell Scoveli (based on the characters created by Dan Decarlo and George (Sabrina the Teenage Witch), J.K Rowling (Harry Potter) and C.S Lewis respectively. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

Chapter 1 – Sabrina you are a Witch!

These characters are not mine and I am not going to get any profit from writing this piece it is simply to see if I am capable of doing it.

"Oh look," Zelda said looking at her niece floating in mid air in the middle of the room. "The perfect little witch."

"Lets wake her up and tell her she's a witch," Hilda said happily looking at her niece.

"No, the first levitation is so special, lets let her sleep…"

"then it gets old REAL fast." Hilda said. Zelda gave her sister a sharp look and sighed as she closed the door and headed off to bed.

"Good morning Salem," Sabrina said as she woke the next morning, rolled over and scratched him under the chin. Salem meowed and left the room expecting Sabrina to come down after him. "She's coming!" Salem said as he entered the kitchen. Zelda took a package out of the closet that she had been hiding waiting for this special day.

Hilda sat there eating a piece of toast.

As Sabrina walked in through the door they both stood up "Happy Birthday sweetie!" Zelda said giving her a hug, "here's your present!"

Sabrina sat down at the table and unwrapped it. "Hmmm…a big pot? Um…THANKS I can um…put my pens in it!" Hilda looked at her strangely as Zelda explained what it really was.

"I'm not a witch...there's no such thing!" Sabrina said surprised as she rushed upstairs. The next thing she knew this floating book followed her into her bedroom.

"Sabrina open me up." Came her fathers voice from the book.

"No! I don't want to talk to a book," Sabrina said, "oh my god I'm talking to a book!"

"Sabrina open me up this second we need to talk!" her fathers voice said.

She turned the pages to find her fathers face staring up at her. She was to say the least a little bit surprised. "Hallmark has gone really high tech!" she exclaimed.

"No sweetie, I am just a hologram, of your father. It's the way witches use to…communicate."

Salem entered the room "Hi Edward," he said.

Sabrina just looked at him and stared.

This was definitely NOT what she was expecting to find first thing in the morning on the day of her 16th birthday. Her first day of school coincidentally was going to start in another five minutes. After a while speaking to her father and to Salem she went back down the stairs and announced to her two Aunts who were sitting on the sofa. "I guess you are right, I'm a witch."

"Good, because you are," Zelda said handing her the book bag filled with her books for the first day of school.

"I'm a witch and I still have to go to school?" Sabrina said shocked.

"Yes dear, but if you need us, just call," Zelda said.

"Like this?" Sabrina asked, "HELP!"

"No dear, use the phone. If you need it just point and dial our number," Zelda said.

Hilda had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything at that moment in time because she didn't want to scare her little niece any worse than she already seemed to be.

At school Sabrina seemed to be virtually ignored except for heads up! " Sabrina ducked down to the ground just in time to see Mr Kraft the vice principal get hit in the head with a football. "Who had that football?" Mr Kraft said as he picked it up, then he looked at Sabrina seeing her on the floor. "You, detention!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Sabrina said.

"Make that a double detention for talking back to the vice principal," he said as he took the football to his office.

"Man I'm sorry," this guy said as he walked up to Sabrina, "I didn't mean to get you into detention."

"What a freak, detention on her first day! Hey everybody the new girl has got detention!" this girl yelled out. To Sabrina's surprise a guy walked up to Sabrina and said "Good for you, you want to go to the Slicery after school?"

The girl just stood there with her mouth wide open "Garry! You are supposed to be my boyfriend this week!"

"Get over yourself Libby, this new girl is a legend!" he said looking admirably at Sabrina. The first guy sadly started to turn away. But Sabrina wouldn't let him get away.

"Hey if your not doing anything after school would you like to go to the Slicery?" she asked him.

He turned looking at her and his eyes lit up…"But Garry…"

Garry seemed locked into some kind of argument with Libby as they were walking away together.

"Sure," he said.

"What did I miss?" asked Jenny, the only girl who had been talking to her all day.

"This is Harvey," she said looking at how her new friend was admiring his muscles and smiling. The detention seemingly forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Paige Arrives

After the school bell rang Sabrina looked at Harvey. "Um…I have detention after school for…"

"Don't worry so do I!" Harvey cut in.

Sabrina looked at him sort of surprised.

"Yeah, Mr Kraft seems to just give detentions out these days as a personal vendetta against his students. Don't take them too seriously. What say after detention we head off to the Slicery?" he said. Sabrina was completely lost in Harveys beautiful green eyes.

"Uh huh," she mumbled smiling.

She put her books away in her locker only leaving out a few homework pages and headed off to the detention room. Following Harvey. As she followed him she admired how his bone structure looked so sensual and how athletic he must be. He must be on the football team. She thought as she followed him in.

She took out some of her homework books in detention and started working on her homework and with a little bit of help from the teacher on duty that day she was able to understand most of it before her detention time was over.

"Sabrina will you take these to the office for me?" the teacher asked after detention. Sabrina smiled and took the tests out. So for a first day she seemed to have achieved quite a bit. The jocks thought she was cool, the teachers thought she was smart and she had two great friends. She smiled to herself as she headed off in the direction of the office.

"AHHHCHOOO!" a girl appeared in the middle of the hallway in a mist of white light. Sabrina blinked as she was not used to this happening very often but realised that it must have been something magical. "Who are you?" Sabrina asked the girl.

"Paige Matthews, where am I?" Paige asked looking around.

"Westbridge High School," Sabrina said looking at her, "I'm Sabrina...um where did you appear from?"

"My sisters club. I don't know how I got here. Maybe if I just sneeze again," Paige said. She sneezed again but all that happened was that white light made her disappear and then reappear in the same spot, "Oh dear," she said.

Sabrina's heart started racing. What was she going to do? Here was this magical person appearing right in front of her and she had no idea what to…her aunts…maybe her aunts would know then answer!

"Sabrina, are you ready to go?" Harvey asked, "who's this?"

"This is my umm….cousin…from out of town...she dropped in to say hi but I should really take her home now," Sabrina lied. She hated lying to Harvey but what was she supposed to say? "I'm really a witch with magical powers and this is a magical person from some other place that I've never heard of?" Sabrina couldn't possibly even wrap her own mind around what was happening let alone explain it to Harvey.

Paige who was used to this kind of silence from how she lived with her sisters interrupted "Come on cuz we really should go my aunty will be worried about me!"

Sabrina gave a sad kind of smile to Harvey and said, "I'm sorry. Hey maybe we could go tomorrow?"

Harvey smiled back at her and said "I'd really like that."

So she slung her back pack over her shoulders and said "come on Paige, I think its time I took you back home. Our aunties will be wondering what happened to us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Haliwells Enter

"Sabrina you're back how was school?" Zelda said the minute that her niece got to the door.

"And who is your friend?" Hilda said looking at the brunette standing behind her. She looked well into her 20's and was wondering what this woman could possibly be doing at Sabrina's high school.

"You brought a teacher home with you sweetie?" Zelda asked as she looked at Paige.

"No actually, I'm a witch," Paige said.

"yeah and its really cool because she keeps disappearing in these white lights!" Sabrina exclaimed looking at her new friend.

Hilda paled as she pulled Paige into the house.

"Do not use the word M.A.G.I.C in front of the M.O.R.T.A.L.S," she said quickly.

Paige paled, "I'm sorry," she said. As three women suddenly appeared in the middle of the lounge room. The Spellman's just looked shocked as Paige looked up delighted at who she saw standing there.

"Piper, Phoebe! How did you get here?" Paige asked.

Piper lit up when she saw who else was standing in the room.

"Prue!" she grabbed her big sister in a big hug.

"Hey I get hugs too!" Phoebe said as she grabbed hold of her big sister.

Prue smiled, "Hi girls!" she said as she was strangled between a two sister hug. When they let her go she came towards Paige. "Hi, I'm Prue," she said as she put out a hand towards her youngest sister.

"I guess you girls don't see each other very often?" Zelda asked as she saw the family hugging.

"No, it's just that I've been dead for the past 4 years," Prue said.

Sabrina then just simply fainted.

"Look what you've gone and done now," Hilda said as she magically started levitating Sabrina into her bedroom, "My way, if we'd woken her last night, this wouldn't have been such a shock!" Zelda just sighed as she looked at her sister. She was always the one with the intelligent head on her shoulders but sometimes Hilda really did make a point. Maybe they should have had her a bit more prepared for what the magical world could present them with.

"So girls," Paige said happily, "What's the plan? How do we leave here?"

"Um…well…" Phoebe said, "Piper and I just wanted to see if we could actually get to you. So we used the reverse of the call a lost witch spell. That lead us here. We thought that we could help you to get rid of any demons, which there doesn't seem to be here, and then we'd figure out how to take you home once we were safe."

"What about you Prue?" Piper said.

"Well, I thought you girls could have been rushing into something completely unprepared so I asked for special permission from the elders to be able to get you and take you home. Now where is that spell that they gave me…Prue looked inside her jeans pockets but no spell. However there was a small hole at the bottom of one of her pockets. She poked her fingers through and said "Oh dear."

"Well," Zelda said, "I suppose that there is nothing that we can possibly do for you girls except maybe invite you for dinner and then see if the Witch's council knew anything that might be able to take you back home."

Hilda nodded and smiled, "But hey, now that you gals are all here, why don't we see if we can rustle up some good movies and a good meal."

Paige smiled, nodding, seemingly enjoying the new place that she had found.

"What movies have you got?" Paige asked.

"Ooh…ooh I know…why don't we go to the other realm movie theatre?" Hilda said excitedly. Paige almost leapt for joy she loved going to the movies and it sounded like such fun.

"Hildreguard Antoinette Spellman!" Zelda said looking at her brain dead sister who now seemed to be in animated conversation with Paige and Phoebe about the latest blockbuster releases of the other realm.

"They do not belong here, have you even thought that they might want to go home?" Zelda asked her angrily.

"Don't worry," Piper patted her arm. "What harm could going out to the movies be? We haven't been out for a while and my husband is at home with our two boys so why not?"

"Piper, haven't you taken enough of these people and their good time?" Prue asked.

"oh hell, lets all go to the movies!" Zelda said, "I'll just go tell Salem to watch Sabrina."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Friendships Gained

"Wow, that was one terrific movie," Hilda said as she was walking out of the movie theatre still eating the popcorn.

"We really should be getting home," Piper said, "I don't want Leo to worry."

"That was fantastic," Phoebe said, "I loved how that robot killed all of those mutants,"

"Robots? Mutants?" Paige asked questionally, "Phoebe, we just saw A Sweet Mothers Dream. There were no Monstors or Robots in it!"

"Oh, I must have fallen asleep then, but I really enjoyed what I did see!" she said sheepishly.

Hilda laughed looking at Phoebe, "yeah I get that way sometimes too when Zelda goes on about her Science or Math discoveries and wonderful documentaries about goodness knows what."

Zelda took the lead saying "follow me we need to go and speak to the witches council,"

Hilda said "why do you have to always take the lead? I know a much better route why doesn't everyone come with me?"

Zelda sighed, knowing what might happen but thinking that her wayward sister deserved at least one chance, after all she was right about how unprepared their little witchling was for her first big day with magic.

About 2 hours later they arrived at the witch's council. There was a giant sign up

"witches council closed. Will reconvene at 8am tomorrow morning."

"HILDA!" Zelda yelled furious. "look what you have done! If everybody had just come with me then they could have all been home by now but now we are going to have to wait at least until tomorrow to be able to send them home. Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry everybody," Hilda said sadly as she looked at her new friends.

Zelda sighed. "well come on everybody, it's back to our portal. You can stay in our guest quarters above the garage for the night."

"But there is nothing above the garage!" Hilda exclaimed.

Zelda pointed upwards, "there is now!"

Soon they arrived back at the Spellman residence and the four Halliwells found their way very quickly to the guest quarters. Four single beds, a kitchenette and bathroom facilities was what greeted them. There was a lot of talking that night about what had happened and the strange life they lived together but they soon went to sleep to dream of what awaited them the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Home?

Prue was the first to awake at 9am and took a look around their abodes. Seeing a few books and coffee facilities she put on a jug of coffee and poured herself one sitting down with a book that looked rather interesting. Piper and Phoebe awoke about an hour later finding their big sister already up they smiled. It was just like old times again. "Coffee is on the bench," Prue said without even taking her eyes off the book.

Piper instantly sprung to action making them pancakes with the flour, eggs and milk she found in the kitchen. Didn't Hilda say this place didn't exist? What a strange place they seemed to be in for this place seemed so homely it must have been there for years!

There was a knock on the door. "Hi Hilda how are you this morning? Did you want some pancakes?" asked Piper as a familiar head turned the corner.

"Um…no thanks," Hilda said politely, "our family can't eat them."

"Oh that's a shame," Piper said, "how about I do some French toast then?"

Hilda smiled, "Ok," she said as a small furry feline put his head around the door.

"Did somebody say pancakes?"

Piper smiled and put some on a plate for him.

That was when Paige awoke. Always the last to do so in the Halliwell manor. She made herself a coffee and started eating the pancakes with her sister when another knock somewhat more urgent came at the door.

"Hilda?" came a voice. "Oh come on in Zelly, I'm just having breakfast!" Hilda responded. Zelda opened the door and walked into the small apartment.

"Have some French toast!" Piper said putting some in front of her.

Zelda angrily took a look at Hilda, "I told you to just see when they were ready to go home. Not to have breakfast we had things for them down in the house!"

"Its fine really," Prue said putting her book down at last, "Piper is a fabulous chef and we were quite content here last night. Thank you for having us."

Zelda smiled, "well I suppose a little bit of breakfast never hurt anybody before,"

Sabrina was the next to arrive. "Have some French toast sweetie," Hilda said smiling at her niece. Sabrina shrugged, put her book bag down and sat down at the table.

"Thank you so much for looking after us after we suddenly intruded on your lifestyle," Prue said, "I'm sure there's a lot of other things that you would rather be doing."

"Prue!" Piper said astonished to her sisters arrogance that she had seemingly forgotten about over the last four years, "thanks for everything it was great."

Zelda and Hilda both smiled. Sabrina continued to eat the French toast.

"Do we have to go already?" Paige asked.

"I'm sorry Paige but yes. The elders will want me back soon," Prue said. So everybody sadly stood up and headed for the linen closet in the Spellman residence.

Going through the portal they went to the witches council which was this time open. "We come from a different earth than this one," Prue tried to say. The witches council sat there for what seemed like forever before responding. "we have heard of such a place. Go through to Sabath459 and you shall find the portal to which you desire.

Hilda looked at Zelda, "have you ever heard of that place?"

"No," Zelda responded.

The sisters looked sad until a voice piped up.

"But I have,"

"Salem? You have heard of this place? How?" Hilda asked.

"When I was trying to take over the world, I made it my business to know everything about everything that could help me with it," he said.

He led everybody to a dark area of the other realm but he didn't quite stop there. Going into the darkness he found what he was looking for. There was such darkness but each pool of water in front of them glowed. Green, purple, turquoise, orange, red, cyan and pink. "All so beautiful." Zelda said as she stepped towards them. Salem tripped her.

"all so dangerous. If you step into one of these you shall not just be taken into a different part of this world but into a whole other dimension entirely. This is where they need to be." He said looking at the Haliwell sisters.

"How do you know its even safe?" Zelda asked, "one of us should really go with them."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – A Cranky Potions Master

After much arguing it was decided that Zelda would go through the portal with the Haliwell sisters. Once they returned to their own world they would be able to come up with something between them and the elders that would be able to zap Zelda back home.

They all held hands to ensure that they wouldn't get separated because who knew what would happen once they went into that pool of water. "Ok everybody, one…two three!" They all jumped in together and found themselves flying through the air. Zelda was starting to miss the fact that she did not have her vacuum cleaner with her and Phoebe would have been a lot happier on a broom but they were flying nevertheless. The wind around them was cold and hard, threatening to pull them all apart. But the women held onto each other refusing to let go until they landed THUMP onto the ground.

Zelda looked up. "Does this look like where you come from?"

"Petroficus Totalis!" they heard a voice say and then they just felt completely numb. Frozen in place. This did NOT feel like where the Haliwell sisters lived!

A tall man appeared all in black with a black cape blowing behind him. The first thing Zelda saw was his hooked nose as he levitated them all into the air and into the castle behind them. All the witches were scared of what this wizard with this long nose could be doing with them.

He brought them into a study that was lined with books and smelled like old bits of food rotting. He seemed to do some kind of locking spell on the doors and then released them from their full body bind. "We can't have you scaring the students now can we?" he sneered. "Now who are you?"

Zelda was the first to speak. "My name is Zelda and these are my friends. We all live in different places, well those four live together but I live somewhere else and…"

"SILENCE! What is this stuff that you are telling me, I have heard of no such place. You shall speak honestly and truthfully or I should…oh what's the use."

The man uttered another spell and all of a sudden Zelda's head was filled with the last days events. Including how she had chosen to go into the pool. Zelda was feeling quite scared by this stage after all the last wizard that she had ever met had been Merlin, they had dated briefly but she had dumped him when she realised that he was so self obsessed with making him the greatest in all the land.

"Interesting," the man said, "very interesting. Your story checks out. But I don't know what I should do with you. You shall all remain here until I return."

He left closing the door behind him.

"What on earth was that?" Paige said looking at her sisters.

"Unless I am very much mistaken girls, that was a wizard," Zelda said, "and he didn't seem like a nice one. We should see if we can get out of here!"

But try as they might the door would not budge and Zelda seemed unable to zap herself away to safety. Even Paige found that whilst still sneezing, she was just disappearing and reappearing in the same spot and this didn't help much to keep her magical core strong enough to carry herself and 4 passengers out of anywhere!

Soon the man returned and the women huddled together.

"For starters ladies, I am not here to hurt you." He said sadly there was a small glimmer in his eye that Zelda noticed and she instantly felt ashamed for her previous thinking, "I know that my appearance may frighten many but believe me it is just a front. I need to be strong for the students of this school because we have an imbedding evil arriving soon. But this evil should not and will not harm you ladies and you have my word as Severus Snape."

Zelda stared at him "Then why did you imprison us in this room?"

"for your own safety and for mine. I had to speak with somebody who could be able to help you ladies. Oh and here he is. Headmaster."

"Albus Dumbledore," said an old man as he entered the room with a smile and his hand outstretched. Prue took his hand and shook it. "I'm Prue Haliwell and these are my sisters Piper, Phoebe and Paige and this is our friend Zelda."

The headmaster smiled as he said "I'm glad to meet you all. And I want you to feel welcome whilst you are inside this school. Feel free to ask a house elf for anything that you might want and you shall be escorted to your quarters as soon as possible. Now for your little problem. There is a potion that you can drink to enable you to be able to go back to where you came from but I'm afraid it may not be strong enough. However maybe if you added some of your magic to the potion it could be. If you would mind holding your hands against this jar."

Severus gave him a jar and the ladies did as asked. Magic flowed from the four witches leaving them feeling drained.

"You should get some rest now. The potion will take at least 4 days to be able to brew and Professor Snape has to get some key ingredients for it."

A house elf helped them all to the guest quarters of the castle. Staying at Hogwarts, as they had heard it was called. Was not as bad as they thought. They got to spend a lot of time together talking and of course helping Severus concoct the potion. Zelda seemed to like him more and more as she spent time with him. Believing in their third day together that he was simply a misunderstood man. When the potion was complete Severus led them into his library once more. Now the area smelt of potpourri and lavender thanks to Zelda with a few wacky spells and some incense. "I'm going to miss you Zelda, but I believe its time," Severus said as a final farewell.

"I want you all to drink this potion, then hold hands and push this bookcase." He said gently. They all obeyed and found that the bookcase actually did move. Enough to swing round in a circle and wind them up back where they started!

Severus laughed gently. "Ok, now take it slow and try again." This time the bookcase just swung around and led them back to Sabath459 where this time Zelda made an incantation that Severus had showed her to try to find the right one for the Haliwell sisters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Home at Last!

She saw the Haliwell sisters step through and through the lake she could see that her friends were now being welcomed by two little boys and a man who was giving Piper a hug. Zelda wondered for a brief moment why Hilda and Salem hadn't noticed where she had landed but then thought...possibly her brain dead sister had found some bright shiny object that had taken her mind off what was happening a bit too long.

Zelda pointed at herself and zapped herself home happy that now she was in the are of the witches council that her magic was back in order. The first thing she noticed when she got home was Hilda sitting on the couch watching the television.

She sighed thinking "some things never changed. Then smiled thinking of the time that she had spent with the Haliwell sisters and with Severus Snape wondering what would happen next. Would they ever hear from them again?

Authors note: Now I would like for you my dear readers to tell me in your reviews whether or not I should try to write another piece like this. Tell me what you think of this piece and tell me whether there should be a love blossoming between one wacky science effected aunt and one cranky potions master. Looking forward to hearing from you.


End file.
